The Quest
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Blues and Rockman decide that it's time to take fate into their own hands. It gets weirder. Forte is reincarnated again. Enzan confesses his love...as do most of the other characters.
1. The Quest Announced

**The Quest**

**Chapter One: The Quest Announced**

Helen: I own Megaman: Battle Network 4. I was playing it today, and I just got up to the part where the freaky-I'm-so-crazy-I'm-a-FaustVIII-wannabe-vampire was ranting about the dark chip, Enzan suddenly appeared and was all 'ooh, that chip's soooo bad', and Megaman was all worried, and I was hit by something.

Ketsi: And it wasn't a stick.

Helen: For once. No, it was an idea. In fact, it was one line.

Rockman: "Bluesey… Do you remember the dark chips?

Helen: Yes.

Ketsi: So the laptop was dragged out, and all homework was left, forgotten and to be dealt with tomorrow.

Helen: Names are as Japanese as I care to make them. My story, my rules.

Ketsi: The little 'Mettaurs' or whatever BN4 calls them will forever just be 'Met-Hats' to me, so that's what they shall be referred to as.

Helen: This has to be set quite far into the future so Enzan and Blues can use sexual favours to bargain with. And at least one time it had to be legally.

Ketsi: Well, as legal as it can get.

Helen: So this story may carry on, or it may suddenly become all lemony. You all know I support pure Rock/Blues, right?

Blues and Rockman: are making out in the corner

Helen: goes to watch

Ketsi: Disclaimer: Helen owns nothing but three Megaman games and a lot of fanart. Don't sue unless you wish to have the wrath of Hades inflicted upon you.

Hades: I told you, that contract ran out last month!

-T-H-E- -- -Q-U-E-S-T- -- -A-N-N-O-U-N-C-E-D-

-B-E-G-I-N-N-I-N-G-

Every few weeks, never with pattern and rarely with point or meaning, a meeting is held. The date, time and co-ordinates of the meeting are exchanged by the means of a bizarre, wordless code that causes brain damage to people who don't understand it. Getting permission to leave is nearly impossible, requiring a high level of skill and the ability to lie convincingly.

The second requirement took a lot of practice.

"Netto-kun…"

"What?"

"I need access to the internet tonight."

"Why?"

"Erm…because it's pretty?"

Netto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not meeting anyone."

"I didn't say you were."

"I know."

There was a moment's pause. "Ok. You can go."

Of course, if you couldn't lie well, it did help if you were partnered with an idiot.

-T-H-E- -- -Q-U-E-S-T- -- -A-N-N-O-U-N-C-E-D-

For the other, the ability to lie was already built in. But unfortunately, his partner was practically a genius.

"Enzan-sama, I am using the internet. All night."

"I dislike you having access to the internet for that long. There is a higher chance of viruses infecting the PC."

"Trust me, Enzan-sama. It will be better for both of us."

The comment was met with a cool stare. "How so?"

"I can research your project easier if there is a longer time limit. I can rest during the day." The comment was made with a completely straight, serious face.

Enzan kept his gaze for another minute before nodding. "Go ahead."

The ability to lie with a completely straight face is a wholly terrifying thing.

-T-H-E- -- -Q-U-E-S-T- -- -A-N-N-O-U-N-C-E-D-

Rockman ran as fast as he could, checking the time. He wasn't late, far from it, he was an hour early, he just wanted to get there first.

A Met-Hat appeared randomly in front of him. He didn't stop; instead he ran straight at it and kicked it as hard as he could. He smiled as he watched it fly.

Rockman skidded as he reached the door of the building. He stopped and leant against the doorframe, glaring at the Navi already inside.

"I am not buying the drinks this time, Blues."

-T-H-E- -- -Q-U-E-S-T- -- -A-N-N-O-U-N-C-E-D-

Four hours later, every drinking game the two had played had resulted in Rockman buying the drinks, and that inevitably led to him drinking them. Blues was frighteningly good at Go Fish.

Unfortunately, the red Navi broke most of the rules of Drinking Games by mentioning the word 'Drink' far too often and never pointing with his elbow. Because of this, Blues was now also very drunk.

Half an hour in, Blues had suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be researching a project for Enzan. He turned to the nearest two Navis, and quickly made them do the job for him.

"How'd you make them agree?" Rockman asked, looking at Blues through his beer.

"I promised sexual favours."

Rockman choked.

"How do you think Enzan-sama and I do so well with so little work? We've been using this technique for years."

"You what?"

That had been three and a half hours ago. Right now, Rockman's head was on the table, staring at Blues.

"Bluesey?"

"Yes, Rock?"

Rockman sighed nostalgically. "Do you remember the dark chips?"

"Yeah…"

"They nearly killed you, didn't they?"

"Mmm."

"And you made Enzan cry."

"Yeah."

"I liked them. They were pretty."

"We should go and find some."

"Yeah!" Rockman's head shot up, but the head rush this created made him swiftly fall off his chair. "Let's go on a quest," he said dramatically from the floor, not bothering to get up. "A quest for dark chips."

Blues struggled to blink. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Yes!"

"I do a lot of quests," Rockman mused, dragging himself up with the help of the table. "Quests are our life…it's like…it's like someone, somewhere in the cosmos, keeps writing little quests for us…" Rockman grabbed Blues. "There's someone out there, I swear!"

Blues took a moment to blink again. "Yeah…it's like me and Enzan are always there _just_ when stuff happens…like the dark chip…"

Rockman nodded fervently. "Our quest must now change!" he declared. "We must find the people who control our lives!"

From nowhere, Rockman produced a piece of paper and a pen and dropped them on the table. 'I swere that I wil joyn the kwest to find the controwler of the youniverse,' he scrawled, not noticing the appalling spelling mistakes that would make a four year old cringe. He signed it and passed it to Blues. Blues picked up the pen and coloured in his fingertip, then put his fingerprint on the paper.

Rockman then doodled stick figures of himself and Blues, standing on top of the world, holding two glasses of beer and dancing around a dark chip.

"As of tomorrow morning," Rockman said dramatically, "The Quest begins."

The two toasted with distinctly empty glasses before staggering out of the Cyber-bar and returning to their respective operators.

-T-H-E- -- -Q-U-E-S-T- -- -A-N-N-O-U-N-C-E-D-

-E-N-D-

Helen: So…I guess there has to be a second chapter then?

Ketsi: Hell yeah.

Helen: I really want that piece of paper with Rockman's doodles on it.

Ketsi: I really want Blues.

Helen: For the record – Rock is actually quite intelligent, it's Netto who's the stupid one. The spellings…I know people who can't spell 'as' when they're drunk.

Ketsi: Look forward to the next instalment of 'The Quest':

-

"Ooh, can I join?"

-

"Aren't you dead?"

-

"I have no idea where the spinach aisle is."

"Do they even have one?"

-


	2. The Followship of the Chip

**The Quest**

**Chapter Two: The Fellowship of the Chip**

Ketsi: You actually continued with it.

Helen: (is ashamed)

Rockman and Blues: (are still making out)

Ketsi: Being a huge un-fan of Anime Girls, I threw some Roll-bashing in there. Despite the fact that Rock'n'Roll are the only het couple I find cute.

Roll: Hey, has anyone seen Rock?

Ketsi: (points to corner)

Roll: (screams and passes out)

Ketsi: I love doing that.

Helen: It's not mine, don't sue. Something I do own is the spinach aisle. No-one can take it from me! Mwah ha ha!

Ketsi: Ew, no-one wants to.

-T-H-E- -- -F-E-L-L-O-W-S-H-I-P- -- -O-F- -- -T-H-E- -- -C-H-I-P-

-B-E-G-I-N-S-

Blues returned to Enzan's house to find the data he had 'been searching for' already there. He formatted it to make it look like his own doing, before collapsing ungracefully just out of sight. When he awoke he was fine, as though the night before had never happened.

Rockman, on the other hand, clattered back home, woke Netto up, and finally sidled onscreen the next morning with his eyes glazed, wincing at every noise. Luckily he had the decency to have a look vaguely akin to shame on his face. But only vaguely.

"What happened to you?"

"Rough night," Rockman murmured. "Please whisper."

"Doing what?" Netto asked, keeping his voice at the same deafening (to a hungover Navi) volume.

Rockman blinked. "I…have no idea."

"What's that?" Netto asked, pointing behind Rockman. There was a piece of paper stuck to the wall behind him. Rockman looked at it.

"Ah."

"What?"

"Now I know what happened."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Rockman looked at the paper, and then back at Netto. "No," he said slowly.

Netto shrugged. "Whatever."

-T-H-E- -- -F-E-L-L-O-W-S-H-I-P- -- -O-F- -- -T-H-E- -- -C-H-I-P-

The next meeting was scheduled for a few nights later.

"No drink this time," Blues said. This time he was going to at least feign responsibility. "Where do we start?"

Rockman glared sourly at Blues, resenting the lack of drink. "Well, usually someone randomly approaches me and tells me what to do."

The two looked around suspiciously. "What do we do until then?" Blues asked.

"Well, usually I run around a bit and try not to get deleted. Sometimes someone comes to annoy me."

Enter Roll, in a distressingly worrying coincidence.

The pink Navi squealed upon seeing Rockman and ignored Blues, throwing herself at Rockman. "Rock! What are you doing here?"

"Erm…"

"Meeting me," Blues said. "So if you'll excuse us, we have something to discuss."

"We're on a quest," Rockman added.

Blues rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, can I join?"

"I guess –"

"It is of no importance to you," Blues said, cutting across Rockman and discreetly standing on him. "You aren't the one being controlled by some unknown force."

Roll's face changed from confusion to glee to fury back and to glee again with an alarming rate. "No! But Meiru is! She always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time, but luckily Netto-kun is there to save her…and you're there to save me, aren't you, Rock?" Roll batted her eyelids. Rockman edged away. "So I will have to join you."

Blues sighed. "Oh, fine." This comment was met with a look of pure evil from Rockman as Roll clung to his arm. "Is there anyone else who feels controlled by some otherworldly force?"

Enter Forte.

"What?" Rockman was torn between terror and confusion. "Aren't you dead?"

Forte narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, if you can return from the land of the deleted, so can I."

"Undernet," corrected Blues.

"Land of the Deleted," repeated Forte.

"How did you get back?" Blues asked.

"Plotholes," Forte said. "They're in abundance there."

Blues nodded, familiar with the concept of bizarre portals cropping up at unexpected points in space and time and dumping you in a frighteningly convenient location.

"So…you replied to my call," Blues said, narrowing his eyes. "That's not like you."

"Look, I would have called back if I wasn't dead!"

"Oh, like that's an excuse! You got out of there ages ago, plenty of time for you to call back."

"Why'd you call me anyway? I _ate_ you!"

"Maybe I liked that!"

The two arguing Navis turned to see Rockman looking startled. Part of it was because of the conversation he had just witnessed, but most of it was that his arm was now free. Roll had fled.

Blues looked back at Forte. "So, how do you think your life's being controlled?"

"Apart from the plothole, and being right here when you yelled that? It could be, oh, my entire life. I turn up in places I wasn't going, I fight people I didn't know I was going to fight…I get deleted…then I come back to life…then I get deleted again. My life is definitely not my own."

"So we have four on our Quest then?" Blues asked.

"Three," Rockman said. "I don't think Roll's coming back."

"Good."

-T-H-E- -- -F-E-L-L-O-W-S-H-I-P- -- -O-F- -- -T-H-E- -- -C-H-I-P-

"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelled.

Netto looked up from the comic he was reading. "What?"

"Forte's staying in here for a while, OK?"

"O – what?" Netto stood up and looked on the screen of the PET. The cloaked Navi smiled at him.

"Hi!"

"Rock!" Netto yelled. "He's a bad guy! And –" Netto's face returned to it's usual expression of confusion. "Didn't he die?"

"Yeah. But he's better now."

Netto nodded. "Well that's alright then - hey! That's not good! And why is he here?"

"He has no operator, and most of the Navis on the net want to see him dead again, so I said I'd let his stay here. He's nice, I promise. He was just being controlled by an evil force."

"What, every time?"

"Well, it was either that or stay with Blues or Roll, but Blues is a spoilsport and he scared Roll away."

"Blues helped scare her," Forte added.

"True." Rockman looked back to Netto. "Look, Forte's fine, everything's fine, just get over it."

Rock was met with a blank stare as Netto's tiny brain worked. "Ok." He picked up the PET.

"What? Where are we going?" Rock asked, vaguely panicky.

"We're going to the store. Mom wants some stuff."

"How do you know? She hasn't spoken to you."

Netto frowned. "Good point. I just…know."

Insert shifty looks between Rockman and Forte.

"Do I have to go?"

"No. But something is telling me to take you."

As Netto walked out of the house and down the street, Rockman sent an email to Blues in a confusing code. Literally translated, it says

'The store to Netto is. Going. You Enzan also and come. Are? Plot suspected. I am.'

It is obvious, one should hope, that Rockman created that code.

The reply stated that Enzan was also being sent in that general direction, and that Blues too had a bad feeling about it.

"Enzan."

"Netto."

The two eyed each other coolly. "Enzan-sama, ignore him. Carry on going." Blues' words fell on deaf ears.

"Netto, don't you have somewhere to be?" Rock pleaded.

The two stayed looking at each other for a minute. Suddenly, some member of the general public shouted something.

"ZOMG Viruses!1!"

Someone really should fire the translators on the Rockman games.

Netto, in pure loser protagonist fashion, turned dramatically and promptly fell over. "Where?"

Enzan mimicked him, but was far more stylish, and remained upright. "I'll handle it. I'm better than him."

Nobody argued.

"There are viruses in the spinach aisle! ZOMG!1!"

Netto ran, but suddenly stopped. "You know what? I have no idea where the spinach aisle is."

"Do they even have one?"

Forte pointed. "There it is." He smiled.

Netto got there to find Enzan already plugged in and fighting viruses. He threw a mini tantrum, then set Rockman and Forte onto the net.

Forte had to restrain himself from absorbing everything, and resigned to hitting the Met-Hats with a cyber-stick.

Once everything was gone, the three Navis heard a voice. It was loud, eerie, and broadcast through the loudspeakers at the store too.

"Netto Hikari. Enzan Injiun. Blues, Rockman and Forte." There was a dramatic pause. "I know your names."

Netto blinked. "So? So do the general public."

"Haha!" The voice said. "But noone know about Forte, do they? See? I'm great. I'm all omnipotent and that."

Enzan rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'll get back to you on that. But your Navis had better be wary. Because I'm going to get them. One by one."

And with that, the voice was gone.

"What do you think that was all about, Rockman?"

Rock rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe there's someone after us. Again."

"Really?"

Rockman sighed, and eyed Forte, who's hands were flexing, desperate to absorb some data. "Ok, we're going to have to Plug Out now. Forte's getting twitchy."

Blues followed suit. "Enzan-sama, I am concerned," Blues said as Enzan left Netto behind, ranting about the dangers of an ex-evil Navi inhabiting your Personal Terminal.

"I know. I am too. I'm not sure if you should go back online for a while."

Blues raised an eyebrow. "You think I cannot protect myself?"

"I've lost you before; I don't want it to happen again."

Blues blinked at this comment which almost showed emotion, then nodded. "Alright. I will only go online for Net Police duties. Yes?"

Enzan smiled. "Thank you, Blues."

-T-H-E- -- -F-E-L-L-O-W-S-H-I-P- -- -O-F- -- -T-H-E- -- -C-H-I-P-

-E-N-D-

Ketsi: Will Blues ever be allowed back online? What is the evil voices plan? Will Forte become evil again?

Helen: It's unlikely you'll find out this, (but you'll find out more) in the next chapter of 'The Quest' – Obligatory Romance!

Ketsi: Ok, ok, so I had to put in the Shonen-ai. Y'all know I'm addicted.

-

"What are you doing?"

"Taking drastic measures."


End file.
